Quince
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: Mel is almost a woman..in the eyes of Hispanic people. Her Quinceanera is in a few days. Doc and Drew invited Wadi and Ulraj. Wadi hates her. Ulraj wants her. And did I mention that her grandparnets are visiting?
1. QuincenWhata?

Quince

"A Quince-whata?" Zak asked. "Quinceanera." Mel said. She was siked about her 15th birthday. And since she was half Mexican, Zak's parents allowed her to have a Quinceanera. "Whats so special about it any way?" Zak asked not caring. Mel shot a glare at him. "Whats so special about it? It's only _the_ most important birthday in a Hispanic girls life! She stated. She got off his bed to run into her room to get a pitcure. "Look."She said showing me a pic of a girl in a pink gown. "Who's that?" Zak asked. "My mom, at her Quinceanrera."She said. "So it really is special for you huh?" Zak said. "Duh! Of course it is! Once I turn 15, I will be a woman in the eyes of Hispanic people." She said standing in a pose. "What Hispanic people? Your the only Mexican person that lives here."Zak said. "Don't push me!"She said shooting a glare at him. Zak nodded. "So do you know anything about this Quince-Quicen..." "Quinceanera."She said. "The Quinceanera, Quince anos, or just Quince is the Hispanic girls coming of age. She usally has a big celebration with friends and family members and great food and music."She stated. "And she gets to wear a magnificent gown of her choice!" She said. "So, you can do that for senior prom." He said. "Zak we don't even go to normal High school. we're home schooled." She said. "Well I have to makie my dress for the the big day." She said grabbing a pad of paper and a pencil and walked out of my room.

Mel worked really hard for the past few days to make the dress. She finally got the one she wanted. A red strapless gown. "Perfecto!" She said kissing the dress. She went to the living room to show Zak's parents when she saw two teens standing in the room. "Hey, who are these guys?" She asked. "Mel we'd like you to meet Wadi and Ulraj." Drew said. "Hi! I'm Carmella. But you guys can call me Mel." She told them. Wadi shot her a glare. "Hi _Mel_." Wadi said holding out her hand. Mel shook it but Wadi was squeezing it. "Ow!" Mel grunted in pain. "The plesure is all mine." Ulraj said kissing Mel's hand. "Uhh?" Mel wondered. "So, where do you guys live?" Mel asked. "The Middle East." Wadi said. "Kumari Kandam." Ulraj said. "Where do_ you_ come from?" Wadi asked darkly. "New Jersey." She said. Mel felt around her mouth to find that something was missing. "Where's my retaner?" She aksed. "Oh, is that what this is?" Wadi asked holding it out. "HEY!" She said.

"Wadi and Ulraj are going to be guest for the Quinceanerea." Doc said. "Cool!" Mel said. "But thats not the only people we found." Drew said smiling. "You guys can come in now!" Drew yelled. Four elder people came from the other room. On pair looked like they were Mexican, while the other pair looked Greek. "There she is! Our beutiful Grand daughter, Carmella!" The Greek woman said. "Grand daugter?" Mel said confused. "S ni o, nosotros somos sus abuelos!" The Mexican woman said. Zak walked into the room. "What did lady say?" He asked. "She said, Yes child, we are your grandparents." Mel said. "So what do you have to say to them?" Drew said. "Hola abeulos, hi παππούδες.." Mel said.


	2. Party Planning

Quince

Mel was shocked. She knew her grandparents were still alive, but she didn't know that Doc and Drew could find them. "Wait, so your her grandparents?"Zak asked them. They nodded. "We are here for your Quinceanera!" Her grandfather said. "Quinceanera? No no no, we are clearly here for her Greek coming of age." Her Greek grandmother said. "I don't even know you name." Mel said. "I am Guilimaro, and this is your grandmother, Esmarelda." Her Mexican grandfather said. "And I am Lena, and this is your grandfather, Kostas." Her Greek grandmother said. "Wow, so does this mean your a mut?" Wadi said. "WADI!" Mel shreiked.

"So when will the ceromony begin?" Lena asked. "The Quincenera will begin on June 25," Mel said, "My_ birthday_.". Kostas glared at her. "Not the Quinceanera, the Greek coming of age." He said. "I don't even know what that is! I'm having a Quineanera." She stated. "How can you make your own decisions? You are just a child." He said. "She is not a child! She is a _beutiful _grown woman." Ulraj said holding Mel's hand. Zak glared at him. "Hey hands off!" She and Zak both said. Then they blushed. "Any way, Carmella will have a Quinceanera and thats final." Esmarelda said. "Gracias! Thank you Abuela.

"We will talk about this some other time, but right now it's bed time." Doc ordered. "Mel, Wadi will sleep in your room tonight. And Ulraj will sleep in yours, Zak." Drew said. Mel walked Wadi into her room. "Well make yourself at home." Mel said. Wadi walked to Mel's bed and layed down. "Uh, Wadi, your matress is over there." Mel said pointing to it. Wadi glared at her. "You took my boyfriend, now I'll take your bed." She said angirly. "Oh no you won't! Get off right now.....and give me back m retainer!" Mel yelled. "No!" Wadi yelled back. "Your not getting anything back! And don't you think your a little old to belive in mermaids?" Wadi asked. Mel looked around her room. It was ocean themed. Her be spread was blue with colorful fish. And on her celing she had dolpins. But most importantly she had pics of mermaids on her wall.

"So, aren't you a little imautre to be playing this card?" Mel asked. "Oh Whatever! Before I leave Zak will be mine!" She said. "Good night Mel. Sweet nightmares." Wadi said. Mel's stomache fliped. What if she did take Zak from her? She was going to go to bed when she relized..."GET OUT OF MY BED!!!!" She screamed.

"So do you think Wadi is still mad at me for dumping her?" Zak asked. Ulraj thought. "Well yeah! Sh complained about Mel all day! She hates her guts." H explained. "Well I hope they don't start fighting." Zak said. "WADI GIVE ME BACK MY RETAINER!!!" Zak heard Mel yell. "You have to admit, she is very beutiful." Ulraj said dreamly. "Oh no! You are not going to steal my girlfriend!" Zak commanded. "All I said was that she was pretty. I fact, she is quite..how do you say, sex-" "DON"T SAY IT ULRAJ!" Zak yelled. Ulraj rolled his eyes. "Okay fine. Good night Zak." He said. "Night Ulraj." Zak said. As silence broke out Ulraj decided to finish his sentence. "Sexy." He said breifly. "ARGGG!" Zak yelled tackling him.


End file.
